Tareya
Tareya is a level 90 Summoner. Personality Tareya is shy. As infamous as the Solo-Playing Summoner had gotten over her 8 years of playing Elder Tale, no one can really remember interacting with her. The truth is she has very strong social anxiety. Simply interacting with others is stressful for her. If she does manage to say something loud enough that she can be heard it comes out with a stutter. There's a rather interesting thing that can bring her out of her shell. Tareya is very curious, and if something peaks her curiosity enough it can distract her from her social anxiety. Appearance Tareya is a bit taller than average, but most people would notice due to her timid nature. As she didn't think about interacting with people or actually having to wear the outfit, her clothing is rather more revealing then she would care to. She had put it on due to the abilities it gave. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Tsurunko Aoi always had trouble interacting with people. Part of the reasons she started playing Elder Tale as Tareya in the first place was trying to learn how to interact with other people through the buffer of the Internet, but that ended up not working. She still had trouble even through the computer, and just fell further and further into antisocial bubble. This probably wouldn't have been possible if she wasn't a Summoner, which let her solo all the way up until level 90. Still, even though she avoided interacting with other Adventurers she still appeared on the radar as this strange anomaly. She would never reply to any messages or party invitations, and would even avoid crowded areas. Still, occasionally people would catch a glimpse of her playing see the solo playing skills that allowed her to tackle difficult events and raids all alone. People started to call her the "Phantasmal Wallflower" due to her shyness and tendency to use Elemental and Phantasmal summons. Somewhere along the way she picked up the title of "Pact-Maker" which only served to add to her infamy, only she doesn't know exactly how or where she got it. Post-Apocalypse Probably shouldn't put anything here yet until things major happen to your character in the RP. This is for future information that you might create as your roleplay here with us. Just leave this blank. Class and Subclass 'Class: Summoner Place the skills you've chosen from the skill list of your chosen class here. '''Primary Subclass: Title: Pact-Maker 'Secondary Subclass: Scholar ' Combat ''Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon:' "Ōwatatsumi's Rod" - An Artifact-Class Staff from the event "Guardian of the Sea." A staff with a white rod leading up to a blue gem. It enhances summoned Elements and Dragons. Armor: "Gown of Stratagems" - An Artifact-Class Robe. Aids the wearer in processing battle information with a large number of participants. The includes summoned beings, which is why Tareya wears it. Accessory: "Mysterious Phantasmal Tome" - A book that Tareya found on her journeys that may have been part of the requirements for the Title "Pact-Maker". Either because of the Tome or the Title, it has a fairy-like spirit named Page that can manifest and talk about knowledge in the book, as well as add to it. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Page's Appearance. Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow players.